


翻译：黑魔王詹姆斯波特

by Naudr



Series: Dark Potter Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Public Blow Jobs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naudr/pseuds/Naudr
Summary: 詹姆斯干翻伏地魔，自己做黑魔王，然后和西弗过上了统治世界的日子。詹姆斯真的是老婆孩子热炕头西弗能生警告⚠️哈利和赫敏都是两个亲生的
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Dark Potter Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748767
Kudos: 16





	翻译：黑魔王詹姆斯波特

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Lord James Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275867) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [Dark Lord James Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275867) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



从霍格沃茨毕业后，詹姆斯 · 波特杀死了伏地魔。

他这样做不是为了战胜邪恶, 他这么做只是因为他想成为唯一活着的黑魔王。他不会让这个秃头没鼻子的老人取得这个世上最强大的黑巫师的头衔。

于是他征服了， 巫师世界在五年之内就成了他的天下。现在他的统治高于一切教义，巫师向夺取权利的人表示敬意。

他把他心爱的伴侣西弗勒斯留在身边，把他放在所有美好的东西里，是最珍贵的宝物，同时蹂躏他的身体，使得他们融为一体。

他们一起统治，西弗勒斯为詹姆斯生了七个孩子，詹姆斯把西弗勒斯看得比其他人都重要。

波特城堡是一切的中心，里面总是挤满了奉承者和政客，他们都想讨黑魔王的欢心。詹姆斯的统治没有像伏地魔的特别残酷，因为这会妨碍社会正常运转，但他的话是绝对的，没有人敢质疑。一切似乎都很正常的运作，孩子们去上学。：魁地奇比赛进行得非常刺激惊险；人们都很开心。前提是只要他们不惹詹姆斯·波特。

有时西弗勒斯回忆起他和他的主人的初吻，他暗自窃喜。

虽然他们当时只有十四岁，但是詹姆斯对他的占有欲去霍格沃茨的第一趟火车就已经出现了。出于对他温顺顺从的尊敬，詹姆斯这么多年都没有亲吻他。他希望在他们的嘴唇最终合拢一起，在他耳边低语，‘我将为你征服世界，我的爱人。 你愿意留在我身边和我一起统治吗? ” 

西弗勒斯怎么能说不呢？他爱詹姆斯就像詹姆斯爱他一样，一起统治世界听起来就像一个甜蜜的情话。

“伴侣。”西弗勒斯停止了回忆，停下来盯着那个和他说话的人。

“怎么了，小矮星? ”西弗勒斯疲惫地回答。

那个长得像老鼠的人急忙跑到他跟前，他靠太近了，不舒服。

“你今天看起来很迷人，光彩照人。”佩蒂格鲁说，他的手危险接近地摸着自己的屁股。

随着魔杖的快速挥动，小矮星彼得被击倒在地，并立刻石化了。如果詹姆斯没有这么好的幽默感，他多年前就会因彼得的话而杀了他。由于詹姆斯的纵容，彼得认为他可以逃脱惩罚。

“这是最后一次了。”西弗勒斯对被石化的人说。

皇座室里摆满了漂浮的蜡烛，很像霍格沃兹的大厅，用格兰芬多的红色和金色装饰得很漂亮。

詹姆斯仍然为他的房子感到骄傲，城堡也反映了这一点。这里有很多用石头雕刻的狮子，也有很多编织成挂毯以满足他的品味。当然，他没有忘记他爱人所属学院的蛇，它们和狮子融合得很好。

当西弗勒斯走上通向两个王位的长长的红地毯时，下属们都往两边分开了，让出一条路。人们都向他俯首称臣。

詹姆斯从他的宝座上站起来。他穿着一身黑色西装，他凌乱的头发只不过是一种魅力，一种隐藏着巨大而可怕力量的魅力。

“我的爱，我的生命。” 他一边说，一边把西弗勒斯搂在怀里，把他拉近。 他们分享一个热烈的吻，蛇很高兴地服从他的狮子。

詹姆斯开玩笑地捏了捏他的屁股。“我一直在等你，过来坐。”

詹姆斯把他拉到他的王座和他的膝盖上。他更喜欢这种方式，他可以随心所欲地抚摸和揉弄。

“小矮星彼得对我说了一些下流的话。”西弗勒斯说。

詹姆斯怒气冲冲地吼道， “有一阵子很好笑，但我已经不喜欢这个笑话了。 别担心，宝贝，我会把他剁碎喂老鼠的。”

“你太客气了。” 西弗勒斯回答道，甜蜜地吻了吻詹姆斯的脖子。 “还有，我们的大儿子想和我们说句话，他今天早上寄来了一封信，但是没有说为什么。你愿意见他吗? ”

“哈利？他当然能见我们。 他是我的继承人也是我们最爱的孩子。他的眼睛很像你。” 詹姆斯深情地说。

西弗勒斯像个好伴侣一样用鼻子蹭了蹭詹姆斯的脖子，一个顺从的好伴侣。詹姆斯对他宠爱有加，心里盘算着完成了当天的工作，他就能做些什么。他的已经硬了，硬得疼痛，因为他的爱摇晃着自己反对它，给他的主人快乐。

“送一只猫头鹰到小天狼星校长那里，让他把哈利带到这里来。 我敢肯定，如果他缺席一节课，也不会有什么损失。” 詹姆斯命令他的一个仆人。 “要求他们十分钟内到这里。”

“教育很重要，亲爱的。”西弗勒斯警告道。

“当然，但我认为家庭时间比学习成绩更重要。” 他用手指轻轻抚摸着情人柔滑的黑发。 “我的爱人，你愿意为我跪下吗？ 我需要从你温柔的摇动把压力中释放出来。”

“亲爱的，我们说好了要等到我们的任务完成。”

“只需要一会儿，我不能让你那漂亮的屁股像这样蹭我太久。 我是个容易满足的人。”

当西弗勒斯顺从跪在地时，下属明智地转过身去。 

他微笑着把他伴侣的肿硬的阴茎从他的裤子里解放出来，熟练地吞吐了他，以他最喜欢的方式服务于他的统治者。

“我应该让你多陪着我的孩子，你愿意吗? ”

西弗勒斯呻吟着。

“很好。 太好了。” 他把头往后仰，让自己进入配偶的嘴里，就像他以前多次做的那样。

西弗勒斯做完这一切，把小詹姆斯放回原位。他得意地笑着走向自己的王座，为自己的工作得到了别人的赞扬。

“你这个小骚货。”詹姆斯回答道，冷笑着。

下属转过身来，继续他们的谈话，仿佛什么事都没有发生。

詹姆斯伸出手，抓住西弗勒斯的手。他们紧紧地握在一起，表示永恒的爱和团结。

十分钟很快过去了，小天狼星校长和哈利通过飞路网到达了学校。 黑魔王和他的配偶见到他们心爱的长子都欣喜若狂。虽然其中一个比另一个更擅长隐藏。

“爸爸，父亲。” 哈利鞠了一躬致意。 他朝着两个人灿烂地笑了笑，这两个人给了他爱和关怀。

西弗勒斯在他的额头上吻了一下，詹姆斯紧紧地拥抱了他。

“哈利，我的孩子，很高兴见到你。学校怎么样? 你做完了所有的作业吗? ”

“是的，父亲。”他笑着对詹姆斯说。

“他吃得好吗? ” 西弗勒斯问小天狼星: “他在锻炼吗？还有保暖吗？ 霍格沃兹在冬天会变得非常冷。”

“放心吧，哈利得到了詹姆斯和西弗勒斯的继承人可能想要的一切。”

“没必要这么正式! ” 詹姆斯笑了。 “尽管如此，我知道我把霍格沃茨托付给你是正确的决定。 我们年轻的巫师和女巫再也找不到比他们更好的人了。 莱姆斯怎么样了? ”

“怀孕让他疲惫不堪，但他还是一如既往地敏锐。”小天狼星咧嘴笑着回答。

“那么，”詹姆斯说，把注意力转回到儿子身上。 “你想和我们谈什么? ”

哈利高兴地笑了。他是一个只有十二岁的男孩，但他像他的父亲一样强壮和自信。

“你还记得开学前的那个夏天吗? 我问你爸爸的什么吸引了你。”

“我记得。” 詹姆斯朝西弗勒斯笑着说。 “我之所以被他吸引，是因为他脸色苍白，像月光一样，害羞而甜美，对我唯命是从。 他也很强壮，很自豪，也很漂亮。”

西弗勒斯试图掩饰自己的脸红。

“没错。” 哈利用力点点头说。 “所以我在想我的伴侣会是谁，我找到了他！ 他也像月光一样苍白，哦，他是如此的美丽！ 他透过睫毛看着我，当我和他说话时，他的脸红得那么可爱。 我必须得到他，父亲。 我会等到我老了，但我必须知道，他将是我的，只有我的，如果有人碰他，我不知道我是否能够阻止我自己的怒火。”

“这个男孩是谁? ”西弗勒斯先问道。

“德拉科。”哈利回答。

“马尔福的儿子？ 有意思。” 詹姆斯得意地笑了。 ”“好吧，如果你想要他，你可以得到他，但前提是你必须遵守条件。在你十四岁之前不要接吻，在你结婚之前要有人随从。明白吗? ”

“是的，先生! ”哈利说。

“好孩子，现在给我们俩一个吻，然后回去上课。”

“是的，父亲。”哈利边说边冲向他们，在他们的脸颊上亲了一下。

“一定要照顾好你的小妹妹。 赫敏也许很聪明，但她还只是个小孩子。” 西弗勒斯说着，又吻了一下哈利的额头。

“我会的，再见。 我爱你们。” 小天狼星把哈利带回壁炉时，哈利向他们挥手。 他们随着一道绿色的火焰消失了。

“你真的指望他在他们结婚之前不碰那个男孩吗？ 你第一次上我的时候，我们才十六岁。”

“我知道，我只是给这孩子一些规矩让他打破，如果禁止的话，他会玩得更开心。”

“你这个魔鬼! ” 西弗勒斯笑了一会儿，但很快挂不住，变成了一声叹息。 “我无法忍受没有这个男孩在身边。现在赫敏也上霍格沃兹... ... ”西弗勒斯对他的孩子们离开了这么长时间深感悲伤。詹姆斯用一个吻安慰他。

“所有的孩子都会长大并上学。 我们只能继续填满婴儿房了。 与此同时，我们还有五个孩子还没到上学的年龄，所以不要烦恼，我的爱人，你永远不会孤独。”

西弗勒斯深情地笑了笑。

“现在，卢修斯在哪里? ”詹姆斯问众下属。

“我来了，大人。”卢修斯一边走出人群一边说。

“我儿子想嫁给你儿子。我们应该安排这桩婚事。”

“这是我的荣幸，大人。”卢修斯恭维笑着说。

詹姆斯冷笑了一下，“我想知道，老朋友，你是否和这件事有关? ”

“怎么可能，大人? ”他问道，仍然在假笑。

“你没有教德拉科怎么吸引我儿子吧？ 也许你教会了他对正确的人眨眼？ 用最性感的方式展示他苍白的脖子? ”

“我做梦也想不到，主人。”卢修斯咧开嘴笑着说。

“当然，我相信你。” 詹姆斯大笑着说。 “德拉科是个大美人。我猜想哈利还是会被他吸引的。我们明天起草一份婚约。我相信你会保证这个男孩的纯洁直到婚礼那天吗? ”

“我发誓他不会受到伤害，像雪一样纯洁。”

“很好。 现在叫个人把小矮星彼得带来。在我忘记之前我应该去看看他。你愿意这样做吗，亲爱的? ”

“我今天感觉不舒服。” 西弗勒斯打了个哈欠说。 “我知道你真的想让他永远闭嘴。”

“我不知道。”

“我想我们很快就会知道了。”

詹姆斯抽出魔杖，整个房间死一般的寂静。

他的微笑意味着今晚有人要受苦。


End file.
